


Holly's Mistress

by FacetiousFanboy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Gift, Human AU, Love Bites, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Restraints, S&M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousFanboy/pseuds/FacetiousFanboy
Summary: Holly and Sharky switch roles for a night of sensual pleasure.Gift for molded-from-clay on Tumblr.





	

Holly blushed as she tested the restraints on her wrists, they were silk made specially for her. She moved her wrists every way she could but the restraints held. Her eyes were covered by a blindfold made from the same material as the restraints, preventing her from seeing anything in the room. She was breathing heavy, already getting tense as she waited for it to begin. She heard the sound of footsteps as her mistress approached the bed she was kneeling on. "You look so sexy in that lingerie Holls, too bad we're gonna ruin it." Sharky said, and though Holly couldn't see her she could tell the other was smirking. Sharky cracked the whip, making Holly jump. "Ready to start?" Holly gulped and timidly nodded. Tonight they were trying something a little different. Usually it would be Holly standing at the foot of the bed with the whip while Sharky made her fourth or fifth derisive comment and earned herself ten extra lashes but tonight Sharky was in control and Holly was the one being "punished" though with how she wet she already was it didn't feel like much of a punishment. 

Sharky leaned close and used the butt of the whip to lift Holly's chin up. "Are you blushing Holls? I don't think I've ever seen you blush, except for maybe when I'm eating you out." She chuckles, her hot breath tickling Holly's nose and cheeks. Sharky lowered the whip and stepped around to the side of the bed. Holly only blushed more and tilted her head to try and listen for the other. She didn't know when it would start but she was ready.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sharp sting across her lower back. She let out a yelp in surprise and arched her back. "Ooh~ That's a nice reaction Holls. But how about this?" She struck again, hitting across her plump behind this time which caused not a yelp but a moan to escape from Holly's lips. Her hips and behind had always been very sensitive and nobody knew this better than Sharky. 

Sharky snickered. "Very nice~ Now, I'm gonna give you ten lashes for being such a good girl, and I want you to count out every one. Do you understand?" 

Holly nodded eagerly, biting her lip. She was not to speak, not unless she absolutely had to, or she was told to. She unconsciously shook her hips a bit and bent forward ever so slightly, causing yet another chuckle to come out of Sharky who was greatly enjoying the show. God she wanted this, it had been so long since the last time anyone had ever done this for her. 

Sharky smirked and considered smacking that plump ass with her hand for a moment, but she decided the whip would be better. She had been looking forward to this, and boy was she going to relish every second. She gripped the whip hard in her hand, it had taken her nearly a month but she had finally mastered using it and now she was going to show Holly just how good she really was. Sharky raised the whip and brought it down on Holly's left cheek. 

Holly let out a moan as the whip made contact and gasped. "O-one." She said softly. 

Sharky leaned close so her breath could be felt on Holly's ear as she spoke. "What was that? I couldn't hear you. You know if you don't speak up I'll just have to punish you more~" She leaned close and bit Holly's ear, causing the older woman to let out a sultry moan and a shiver to travel up her body. Sharky smiled and licked the shell of Holly's ear. "Now, I'm gonna start over, and I want you to speak loud and clear as you receive each lashing. Got that?"

Holly blushed and nodded once. "Yes mistress!" 

Sharky smiled and began again, delivering a hard strike against Holly's behind, eliciting a moan from her followed by her saying "one." Sharky continued, gradually making each strike just a bit harder than the last as Holly continued to moan and count, her breathing becoming more ragged and a small puddle forming on the sheets under her as her punishment continued. 

As Holly received each lashing it only made her more sensitive. She couldn't contain her moans and could feel her nipples hardening under the fabric of her lace lingerie. Her pussy was growing progressively wetter and she could already feel her juices running down her legs as she slowly leaned further forward with each lash. By the eighth lash she had her face pressed against the sheets of the bed with her behind raised high in the air, ready for even more punishment. 

Sharky would have stopped to admire the view, if Holly didn't still have two lashes to go. She raised the whip and brought it down across Holly's mostly bare thighs.

Holly arched her back and moaned. "N-nine!" Oh god she was getting close already, just from this. What a sight she must be, bent over and moaning like a slut, and from her own whip no less! She couldn't push away the shame of this, what would her co-workers think if they saw her like this, what would- She was pulled from her thoughts by the final lash which had been expertly placed across her covered pussy. She moaned loudly and was barely able to yelp out the final number. "T-ten!" 

Sharky smiled and stepped forward, using her open palm to smack and squeeze Holly's abused behind. "You took those so well Holls, I think it's time for a little reward." 

Holly yelped in pain then moaned as the other teased her sensitive behind. "M-mistress~" 

Sharky kneeled on the bed behind Holly and rubbed her hands over her sub’s hips and down her soft legs, covered in the stockings which matched her underwear perfectly. "Say my name Holls." 

Holly blushed and hesitated. "Sh-Sharky." 

Sharky chuckles. "Close enough." She yanked down Holly's panties to expose her punished rear and soaking pussy. Holly took a sharp inhale of breath as her cunt was exposed to the air of the room but it was quickly replaced by a whimper as Sharky began to trace her fingers across the still present marks left by her work with the whip. "Look at all these wonderful marks I made Holly." She leaned forward and dragged her tongue across one of the marks, making sure to take her time as she did so and giving Holly a nice bite before pulling back. 

Holly could only whimper and moan as she felt that knot in her stomach tightening. "M-mistress, please..." 

Now that got Sharky's attention. She had only ever heard Holly beg once before and so this was a rare treat. She smirks. "Something to say my precious slave?" She leaned forward, resting her chin on her arm atop Holly's hips. 

Holly's face was burning and though she couldn't see the other due to the blindfold she turned her head to try and at least look in her general direction. "Please fuck me ." 

Sharky couldn't resist that. She smirked and picked up the whip which she had placed on the bed when she had climbed on and flipped it around. The handle was covered in silicone and was just about the right size and shape to serve as a dildo, in fact it was one of Holly's favorite toys to use on Sharky. Somehow it only seemed fair that Sharky should return the favor. She grabbed a bottle of lube from off the bedside table where at had been sitting waiting for this moment and quickly coated the handle of the whip in lube, making sure it was thoroughly covered before she continued.

Holly whined and whimpered. What was taking so long? She started to rub her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure as she waited. God she was desperate, she just wanted something, anything to give her relief. 

Sharky finally placed a hand on Holly's hips to hold them still. "Ah, ah, ah, did I say you could move?" 

Holly blushed more and groaned. "Mistress, please, I can't take much more of this." 

Sharky smiled and gently rubbed Holly's hip. "Alright then, brace yourself." She pressed the bottom of the whip to Holly's soaked cunt and very slowly began to push it in. 

Holly gasped when she felt the object pressed to her dripping pussy but she didn't realize what it was until it was buried about five inches in her. She blushed at the indignity of it all but quickly forgot about that as the object brushed against a particular spot that made her see stars and let out a moan of complete lust as she drooled onto the sheets. 

Sharky knew the moment she had hit the others g-spot by the way her body reacted but she still stopped and leaned close to Holly's face. "Holly, are you okay?" She wasn't going to continue if the other was uncomfortable. 

Holly took a few moments to process what the other was asking her before responding. "Don't stop." 

Sharky smirked and rubbed her free hand across Holly's hips and behind while she pushed the handle further in until only a few inches remained for her to grip onto. She lowered her head down and began to kiss and bite her way across the marks on Holly's behind while she moved the whip. She pulled it out and thrust it back in, making sure to brush it right over Holly's g-spot every time. 

Holly couldn't contain her moans as she bucked her hips against the foreign object, getting more and more desperate as she felt that knot in her stomach tightening with each thrust. "I'm so close!" 

Sharky smirked and smacked Holly's hip with her are hand as she moved the whip faster. She got up a bit and bent over so the front of her body was pressed against Holly's back. "Cum for me slut~" She reached a hand around and pushed it under Holly's bra to grab at her breast while she bit down hard on the back of her neck right beneath her hair line, her most sensitive spot. She angled the whip so it would hit directly against Holly's spot with each trust. 

Holly was a quaking moaning mess at this point and was quickly reaching her orgasm. After only a few more moments she came, clenching around the handle of the whip and gushing all over it and Sharky's hand as she reached her release. She bit the sheets below her and gripped at the corset on Sharky's body, the only thing within her reach. 

Sharky smirks and kisses her way down Holly's back, making sure to undo the others bra with her teeth, as she slowly pulled the whip out of her sub's soaked pussy. 

Holly whimpered and squirmed as the whip was pulled out, finally taking a few deep breaths as she felt that pressure leaving her aching cunt. Of course the moment was short lived as she felt Sharky leave the bed to walk around and stand in front of Holly once again. 

Sharky gently placed her hand on Holly's cheek and stroked up the side of her head, running her fingers through the older woman's hair. Normally her hair would be up in two fancy buns but during nights like these she liked to let it hang loose. Sharky secretly wished Holly would weather hair down more often but she wouldn't ever say anything to Holly about it. She smirked and grabbed the blindfold, slowly easing it off of Holly's face. 

Holly blinked a few times to get her eyes to adjust to the light of the room. Once her eyes had finally adjusted she looked to her mistress and felt her entire face heat up by at least a few degrees. Sharky was standing before her dressed in a satin purple corset that wrapped around her stomach but left her breasts bare. She also wore a matching purple thong and some black leather boots which reached up to her knees. The purple gemstone piercing in her cheek stood out against the rest of her face as she smiled down at Holly, her pointy white teeth gleaming in the low light. The whip in her hand were raised to her mouth and she was very slowly licking the object while holding eye contact with Holly. "You enjoyed that didn't you Holls? I can tell by the mess you made you." She smirked and lowered the whip towards Holly's face.

Holly blushed and looked at the whip. She could clearly see it was covered in the remains of her orgasm and would need a thorough cleaning off before she could even think of using it again. Sharky moved it away and dropped it to the ground at her side. "Well, watching you enjoying yourself so much got me really hot, so why don't you help me to cool off?" She lowered her middle and pointer finger down to the front of her thong and very slowly rubbed the two fingers against her covered hole, eliciting a sultry moan to tease Holly. 

Holly's mouth grew dry as she thought about what the other was suggesting. Holly rarely ever did oral for others because she wasn't all that experienced with it. She instead preferring to use her fingers or a toy to pleasure her lovers but it didn’t matter what she wanted, all that mattered was what her mistress. Holly lifted her head and opened her mouth, letting her tongue hang out while lowering her eyelids in what she hoped was a suggestive way. 

Sharky blushed at that, not expecting the other to succumb so easily, still it did make her clit throb with want. She stepped forward and used her fingers to pull the thin, wet material away from her front, exposing a patch of curly white hair and her dripping slit. She used her fingers to spread herself open as she put her other hand against the back of Holly's head and pulled her forward. She shivered as she felt Holly's hot breath tickle against her sensitive clit. She watched the woman as she scooted forward and practically pushed her face into Sharky's waiting cunt, immediately giving sloppy kisses and sucks to her sensitive folds. 

Sharky's breathing grew heavy as she began to let out little moans. "Yeah, that's it, eat it all up slut~" She teased, enjoying this. Sharky had an oral fixation and was always the first one in line when it came to the subject, but she was usually the one giving, not receiving. 

Holly pushed her face into the dripping hole, filling her nose with the sweet scent of Sharky's cunt with each hurried breath she took. She pushed her tongue forward, lapping at her lover's sensitive folds and licking up to her engorged clit. She was trying to mimic whatever it was Sharky did when she went down on her, and judging by the sounds Sharky was making she was doing well. Holly pushed her tongue deep into her mistresses' cunt and sucked harder as she wiggled her tongue. 

"Fuck~!" Sharky rocked her hips forward, moaning more as the other ate her out. "Oh yeah! Take it!" She bent forward, pulling herself away from the others mouth just a bit so she could reach Holly's bound hands. She pulled at the knot, untying her hands quickly and then stood straight again, panting and moaning as the other continued to eat her out. 

Holly flexed and stretched her hands once they were free from their bonds. She then used her hands to grab Sharky's hips and push her face further in, getting her tongue deeper and brushing her teeth over her mistresses' sensitive clit. 

Sharky moaned and arched her back. "Fuck!" Her grip in Holly's hair tightened as she rocked her hips against her face. "G-good job slut! I'm gonna cum soon and then you'll get to clean it up." She was struggling to keep her authoritative air with how much she just wanted to melt under the pleasure, but she held on, that is until Holly got really handsy. 

Holly used her hands expertly, rubbing over Sharky's vast hips and voluptuous behind. She decided to be a little cruel and moved two fingers further in until she felt the ring of Sharky's anus.

Sharky gasped as she felt something prodding her rear entrance. "H-hey, what are you?!" 

Holly pushed a finger into her up to the knuckle and chuckles a bit as Sharky went straight as a board, her pussy twitching around Holly's tongue. Holly had spent many an evening thoroughly exploring Sharky's body during their first few sessions so she could find out where Sharky was most sensitive. One of the things she had noticed was that Sharky really liked having her ass played with and penetrated, and that doing so would reduce the girl to a quivering mess of lust and sexual pleasure. 

Sharky felt her knees start to shake. "F-fuck~ That's not!" She arched her back, completely losing herself in the pleasure. "Shit! Holly! Holly!" She broke into a string of curses and the others name as she felt her climax rapidly approaching. 

Holly could feel her becoming unraveled and quickly moved to bring her to orgasm before she collapsed. She pushed another finger into Sharky's behind to join the first and moved them expertly as she pulled her tongue out and replaced it with two fingers from her other hand. She instead put her tongue to work on lapping at her mistresses' outer lips and clit. 

Sharky moaned more and rocked her hips, letting out sharp pleasured moans as she clenched around her lover's digits. "Holly~! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She came hard, gushing all over her sub's face and tongue. 

Holly felt the liquid gushing over his nose and mouth and felt it as it dripped down her chin. Sharky quickly put her hands on the bed just before her knees gave out. Holly had enough sense to pull her fingers out and move back quickly before the other fell to her knees, her head falling onto the spot where Holly's own head had been moments before.  
Sharky panted slowly as she let the waves from her orgasm wash over her and closed her eyes, waiting for her vision to stop spinning so she could look at the beautiful face she had just cum on. She smiled a bit. "H-how did, ha, you like that?" 

Holly smiled softly and crawled forward on the bed. She kissed Sharky passionately causing the dominatrix' eyes to open in surprise and her eyebrows to jump so high Holly was worried they would leap right off her face. Holly quickly pulled back so her girlfriend could catch her breath and smirked at her. She folded her arms before her on the bed and rested her chin on them, keeping that smug grin on her face while she swung her legs slowly up into the air and then back onto the bed one at a time. "It was wonderful mistress." 

Sharky just kind of stared at her for a few moments before she launched forward, mashing their lips together as she brought the other into a passionate sensual kiss. She lifted Holly's body up as she crawled into the bed, kneeling before the other and cupping her cheeks in her big warm hands. 

It was Holly's turn to be surprised. She felt her eyebrows fly up as the others lips met hers but she quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Sharky's neck as she kissed back, closing her eyes and letting out soft eager moans in response. She opened her mouth in an open invitation to her partner. 

Sharky obliged by slowly sliding her tongue into Holly's mouth and rubbing it against her partner’s. She could taste herself on Holly's lips. They kissed for was felt like eons before 

Holly pressed a hand to Sharky's collar, their signal that they needed a breather. Sharky reluctantly pulled back, lowering her hands to her lap as she took a few deep breaths. She hadn't even realized she was out of breath until she pulled away and felt the sweet taste of air, though it was nothing compared to the taste of Holly. 

Holly blushed as she took deep slow breaths and looked at Sharky. She looked the other over, determining her condition. The other looked well enough and could probably continue if she felt like it. Holly on the other hand was feeling a little sore in her hindquarters after all the love bites Sharky had left there, as much as she loved the girl she could be a little rough with her mouth. 

Sharky extended a hand to cup Holly's cheek, rubbing it tenderly as she smiled sweetly and just looked at her girlfriend. Her hair had fallen forward into her face a bit and was hiding one of her eyes. That just wouldn't do. 

Holly reached her hand up and brushed Sharky's hair from her face with her fingers. "Let me see that adorable face." She smiles and leans forward until her forehead was pressed to Sharky's, looking into her light violet eyes with her own blue ones. 

Sharky blushed at the act of intimacy and just kind of stared back. After a few minutes she finally found her voice. "God you're sexy..."

Holly couldn't stop the little laugh that left her mouth as she pulled back. Her shoulders shook as she laughed and tried to cover her mouth but it didn't stop the laugh. 

Sharky blushed. "Wh-what's so funny?"

Holly smiles. "I'm sorry, I'm just happy." She hugs Sharky, pressing her cheek against the others shoulder. "This was fun." 

Sharky blushes and reaches around Holly, resting her hand on Holly's rump, that is until she felt the other flinch and inhale sharply. Sharky pulled her hand back quickly and looked at Holly. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She pulls back and gets up, rushing into the bathroom and running back with a container of soothing cream in her hands.  
Holly smiles and lays down on her stomach. "It's okay Precious, you just got a little carried away is all." 

Sharky wasn't listening to her. She was too busy trying to get the lid off of the container, she must've screwed it on extra tight, and the fact that her hands were sweaty wasn't helping either. She finally settled for using her teeth to pop the top off and got some of the cream on her fingers. She very slowly started spreading it over the marks on Holly's rump. 

Holly gasped as the cold cream touched the still sensitive marks. "C-careful please." 

Sharky winced and frowned. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss in the square of Holly's back. "I'm sorry Holly Dolly." She started tenderly rubbing her free hand over Holly's back as her other administered the cream. 

Holly relaxed under her touch and sighed happily. "Thank you for this, it was really nice." 

Sharky nodded and then realized Holly couldn't see her. "Sure, it was a pleasure being your mistress." She soon finished administering the cream. "Do you hurt anywhere else?" 

Holly shook her head. "No, thank you for asking though." 

Sharky put the cream away and then climbed onto the bed and put her arms around Holly, pulling the other against her body gently. "I'd like to do this again if you're okay with it?" 

Holly molded perfectly into Sharky's muscular body as she listened to the other speak. She smirks and turns her head to give a quick peck of Sharky's right cheek next to her piercing. "Of course Mistress Sharky, it would be my pleasure to be your loyal slave again." She turned her head away, relaxing against the soft pillow.  
Sharky smiles and kisses the back of Holly's neck. "I love you Holly Blue Agate." 

Holly shivers a bit and smiles. "I love you too Cheryl "Sharky" Amethyst." She fell asleep secure in the arms of her mistress that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sharky's name in this AU is Cheryl but everybody calls her "Cheeky" or "Sharky" and she hates her actual name. She and Holly have a pre-existing relationship with each other and this is just them changing roles in the bedroom. I'll be making more gift fanfics like this in the future not all of them will be smutty.


End file.
